Slate and Emerald
by LittleFable
Summary: Light and Dark have a difficult balance, as Harry and Draco come to find as they become aware of the connection they've shared since Harry was sorted in to Slytherin alongside the Malfoy heir. Follows the plot of Jo's original stories but with a crucial change of perspective. Drarry -I OWN NO PART OF HARRY POTTER JUST HAVIN' A BIT OF FUN-
1. Prologue

Prologue

Madame Malkin's-Harry

Hagrid thumped at Harry's side, his large beard swaying as he walked. Harry's new owl, Hedwig, twittered happily from within the cage on his trolley.

"Alrigh', Harry. Head into Madame Malkin's shop so you can get your robes. I'll wait here...I don't think she'd like someone o' my size in her shop."

Harry gave a short nod as he pushed the shop door open; triggering a small bell.

"Hello, dear!" Madame Malkin greeted the scrawny boy. "Go ahead and wait for me in front of the mirror there, I'll be with you in a moment." She instructed as she shuffled merrily into a small storage room. Harry sauntered slowly to a small platform, positioned in front of a tall mirror, making sure to take his time. He looked around the small shop in amusement. Vibrant fabrics and absurd accessories were placed messily along the top of shelves, then he noticed a boy standing before the mirror beside the one Harry was assigned. Fascination filled him: this was the first wizard boy Harry would ever meet. He had stunning blonde hair, neatly formed around his pale face. Remarkable blue eyes were vibrant against his pasty skin. Harry nervously reached the mirror next to his, wondering how his first conversation would be.

"Hogwarts too?" Harry was taken off guard, leaving him without words.

"Yeah," he replied weakly. This boy made Harry nervous, though he didn't know why.

"Do you know what house you're going to be sorted into? I know I'm going to be a Slytherin. My entire family has been in Slytherin." The boy was looking at Harry, as though trying to analyze him. He must have noticed that Harry was extremely confused. "Do you know what houses are?" he asked.

"No," Harry responded, still lost for words. He didn't want his eyes to meet the boy's. They were haunting in a way and made him feel very nervous, though strangely amused.

"Oh, well," the boy continued sounding slightly anxious. "Have you ever played Quidditch? First years aren't allowed brooms, but my father has already been teaching me. He got me a broom of my own last year."

"No," Harry said lamely. His first conversation with a wizard his age was not going well. The boy was strangely discomforting. Harry just couldn't think of anything to say.

Madame Malkin returned to the boys after taking Harry's measurements. She handed black folded robes to Harry and returned to the blonde boy, finishing his measurements.

"See you at school then," the boy called over his shoulder as Harry headed towards the door, though he thought he saw sadness flash briefly across his face.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express-Harry

Harry walked beside Hagrid towards King's Cross Station, a golden train ticket clutched in his hand. He looked down at the small piece of paper and noticed he was to board "Platform 9 ¾."

"Um, Hagrid? I think this ticket is mistaken. It says Platform 9 ¾.

"That is correct! Well, this is where I leave ye'. I have to do a favor fer Dumbledore…." He paused nervously, clearly discomforted. "Well...see you at Hogwarts, Harry!" He was still gaping at his ticket as Hagrid was speaking.

"But-," Harry started, though when he looked up to find the man, he was gone. Harry's stomach began to churn as he realized he had to figure out the entrance to the platform himself.

Suddenly, Harry spotted a large family, all pushing trolleys like his. Their bright red hair made them differ from the crowd of bland businessmen going about their days. He saw them walk towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and decided that they must be wizards, as no one else in sight was carrying a pet rat. He walked up to the woman, walking beside a young girl sharing the family hair colour. Suddenly, one of her twin sons ran straight at the wall and walked straight through! Baffled, Harry asked,

"Excuse me," he started. "How do you…" he added, gesturing to the wall, as he didn't know what to ask.

"How to get onto the platform?" the woman replied with a friendly smile and a light hearted chuckle. "Well, all you have to do, is run straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10," she instructed. Harry nodded as she turned to one of her other sons and said, "Ron, will you go and show him how to do it?" The boy called Ron looked about Harry's age, sporting a messy head of red hair. He nodded, and started running a little nervously straight at the brick wall before him. His trolley, stacked with books, disappeared first through the bricks, then the boy followed. Finally it was Harry's turn. The woman could tell he was timid and gave him a reassuring pat on the back and a comforting smile. Harry braced himself and closed his eyes as he sprinted at the wall. Suddenly he felt a cold sensation then heard hundreds of voices and the smoke of a train. He opened his eyes and was pleasantly surprised to find so many wizarding families sending their children away to school.

He spotted the redheaded children and walked nervously past them. Soon their mother was wishing them all goodbye, though Harry had already found a compartment on the train; not wanting to intrude upon the family. He longed for a family. He saw Ron walk down the hall of the train and stop in front of Harry's compartment, giving him a small smile through the glass. He slid open the door and sat on the bench across from him.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley," the boy said with the same slightly awkward smile.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." At this Ron's eyes widened and his smile was replaced by a gaping mouth.

" _The_ Harry Potter?" He asked, looking astonished. "Do you have the…," he trailed off, gesturing at his own forehead. Harry knew he would have to get used to this treatment, though he despised the attention. He revealed the lightning scar on his forehead by lifting his untidy hair with his hand. He gave Ron a weak smile as he was met with a wide grin. All he wanted was to be treated normally this year, though he knew that was not going to happen.

Halfway through the train ride, Harry had bought all of the candy from the trolley with the money his parents left him before they died. Ron had most of it on his bench, spread around his mouth and staining his shirt without so much as a "thank you" to Harry. Harry was beginning to get annoyed with this boy, as all he ever did was remind him that he is _the_ Harry Potter. Suddenly he saw blonde boy outside their compartment, accompanied by two dull looking boys, almost acting as bodyguards. He recognized the boy from Madam Malkin's, and clearly the act was returned, as the shocking blue eyes met his bright green ones. A pale, nimble hand slid open the compartment door and he stood proudly before them.

"So the rumors are true then? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," he greeted them, though he said the name somewhat distastefully. Then he glanced at Ron, sneering. "Red hair? Hand-me-down robes? You must be a Weasley," he added as though the name was insulting. He turned back to Harry. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," he said holding out his hand. Their eyes met and Harry thought the decision was clear. Although Draco could be arrogant, Ron was driving him mad. Harry reached for the pale hand and stood, following Draco out of the compartment without a second glance at Ron.

Draco briskly led Harry through the thin isle between compartments, with whom he now knew to be Crabbe and Goyle following behind. Draco let his fingers fall from Harry's as the reached the rear of the train. Many curious and somewhat hostile glances were thrown at Harry as they passed the glass doors, though were soon eliminated when they put their heads down as Draco passed. Malfoy's graceful hands opened a compartment door in the very back of the train and proceeded to sit near the window and gestured for Harry to take his place on the bench across from him. Crabbe and Goyle fell onto the space next to Draco; crossing their arms in attempt to look tough, though not succeeding in their intimidation as they glared at Harry. Harry squirmed a little in his seat as he attempted to avoid the bodyguards' gazes and decided to look back at the boy across from him. They made eye contact and Harry's awkward movement ceased.

"Weasleys." Draco scoffed. "The most unbearable wizarding family in London."

"Thanks, for...you know," Harry replied, motioning to his previous compartment.

"No need to thank me, Potter. It was only a matter of time before you marched out yourself. You were absolutely _fuming!_ " Harry grinned widely at the pale boy and Draco returned the favor.

The remainder of their journey was filled with fits of hysterical laughter and even some chuckles from Crabbe and Goyle. Draco and Harry got on better than both of them had ever dreamed, though little did Harry know that he was the nemesis of Malfoy's family.


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

Chapter 2

The Sorting Ceremony-Harry

"Hiya, Harry!" Hagrid was awaiting them at the Hogsmeade train station, about twice the size of the children around him with considerably more facial hair. Night had fallen and the cobblestone path was illuminated by several lantern posts lining the station.

"Hullo, Hagrid," Harry greeted him with a smile. Hagrid was a bit too scattered for his liking, but he was also the first wizard he ever met and rescued him from his abusive family. Harry had a feeling he would be relying more than he would like to on Hagrid in the future.

Draco stood close to Harry's side, looking curiously at Hagrid's presence with his arms crossed on his chest. Crabbe and Goyle now stood behind both Harry and Draco, as though they've accepted Harry into the trio-turned-quartet.

"Firs' years! Follow me!" Hagrid's booming voice both frightened and fascinated the first year students. They all shuffled towards the giant man and followed suit. Harry spotted Ron's flaming hair some distance away with a bushy haired girl and a boy with large front teeth. Draco looked over to see what Harry had spotted and sneered as he spotted the Weasley.

"Don't worry," Draco said to Harry as their vibrant eyes met. "The entire Weasley family has been sorted into Gryffindor house, and you're going to be in Slytherin with me," he added confidently. Harry grinned at him and they sped up their steps to reach the front of the first years.

They finally emerged through the crowd of students and Harry was awed by the sight of the castle. Looming towers with light breaking through the windows set upon a grand stone structure. A lake was set adjacent to the school connecting a glimmering river. The moonlight reflected off the water and into the excited eyes of the first years. Draco looked at Harry's gaping mouth out of the corner of his eye and smirked proudly as though the castle was his own.

A dozen boats awaited the first years with a small lantern swaying on the front; illuminating the dark water. Hagrid escorted them to the boats and they drifted towards the majestic castle, every student mesmerized at the sight.

The students awkwardly reached the boat house at the base of the rocky mountain upon which the castle lay. Hagrid assisted them climb over the sides, though still very clumsily. Every first year had made it to the ground apart from the boy with the large teeth and awkward complexion, who had instead stumbled into the water. They proceeded to climb the seemingly endless amount of stairs to reach the Great Hall.

"Are you nervous?" Draco whispered quietly to Harry as they stood crowded at the front of the Great Hall. His eyes reflected the dancing flames of candles that were hovering above all four house tables under the arched ceiling; showing a magical image of the sky. A golden owl podium stood at the front of the raised platform with yet again more candles. Behind it a table as wide as the room was placed where every professor was to eat dinner.

"Yeah," Harry responded softly, "You?" Draco could feel his temperature drop slightly at his side.

"No, I already know where _I'm_ going to be sorted," Draco replied almost boastfully. Suddenly a professor they learned to be Professor McGonagall walked up to the stool in the center of the platform with a dingy hat in her hand.

"The sorting ceremony will now commence!" A booming voice said as Headmaster Dumbledore stood at his seat in the center of the staff table. He extended his arms grandly as Professor McGonagall pulled a scroll from her robe pocket and read the first name.

"Hannah Abbot!" She announced as a frightened looking girl with blonde hair emerged from the cluster. She sat upon the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat atop her head.

"Hmm." The hat had spoken and Hannah squeaked from underneath while the rest of the first years gasped. "Let's see...HUFFLEPUFF!" Cheering erupted from what they now knew to be the Hufflepuff table as their new member stumbled toward them with a broad grin on her round face.

Several names passed then the girl with the bushy hair was called;

"Hermione Granger!" She confidently took her place on the stool. "GRYFFINDOR!" Several more names later and the boy with the large teeth was called;

"Neville Longbottom!" Several snickers could be heard from the Slytherin table as he awkwardly walked to the stool. "GRYFFINDOR!" Soon enough it was Draco's turn.

"Draco Malfoy!" He regally walked to the seat as though he did it every day and was immediately met with the expected, "SLYTHERIN!" He gave Harry a knowing smirk and walked eagerly towards his fellow Slytherins.

"Harry Potter!" The great hall was filled with gasps and whispers as his name was called. Harry walked quickly to the stool and sat hesitantly. "Hmm, yes...you're a tricky one," he droned, "child of James and Lily...yes...you are very difficult indeed...SLYTHERIN!" The students booed him as he hurried over to the Slytherin table; his heart racing as he quickly sat beside Draco. It was finally Ron's turn and he was sorted into the anticipated Gryffindor. Several more names were called and at last time for Dumbledore's annual speech.

"For all new students, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! And to all returning students, welcome back! It is going to be a great year, though there will be a new rule: no student is allowed to enter the third floor corridor, and should they try," he paused casually with a quelling glance at Harry, "they shall meet a most terrible and gruesome fate." Every student lapsed into silence out of fear and utter confusion. "The Forbidden Forest shall remain forbidden as many dangerous creatures await you beyond the trees.." His speech continued, and succeeded in making every student question why they even came to this deadly school at all, though finished with a cheerful "Goodnight!" and instructed the prefects to lead their houses to their dormitories.

"See? What did I tell you," Draco started, "Every weasel is in Gryffindor, you had nothing to worry about." Harry was already feeling reassured that he was with Draco, though the reaction he received from the sorting ceremony was unnerving.

"Why did they "boo" me?" Harry asked tentatively. "Is it me or the house?"

"Oh," Draco scoffed. "Those lot think Slytherin is the "bad" house because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in Slytherin." He looked uncomfortable around the subject but Harry supposed it must be because no one likes this "Voldemort" bloke. "Don't get your panties in a twist, Potter, you've only just got here," he added teasingly. Harry chuckled, he knew he should loosen up a bit but it was quite difficult when you're being guided through a cold, mossy dungeon.

"Alright! Shut it!" They heard the Slytherin prefects shout. "The password is "Pure-blood" and should you forget it, you're on your own." A brick in the wall began to shift, then those around it began to reveal a corridor lined with more torches; decorated with lilies and an extensive emerald green rug. Draco was gaping at it as though it was the most precious thing his eyes had ever seen, though Harry thought it looked too cold to make him feel welcome. They followed the cluster of students through the hallway and turned a corner, only to be met with a spacious chamber with three wall-length windows to a view of the river around the castle. Water patterns reflected around the stone and rich green furniture amidst the grey stone surrounding them. More pure white lilies sat on decorative wood tables and desks; upon bookshelves and the mantle of their broad fireplace and were scattered around the walls in various places. A large silver chandelier hung in the center of the room, helping the torches do their duty and illuminated several Slytherin house banners. Harry couldn't stop himself from grinning at the sight; this was _far_ better than the measly cupboard under the stairs.


	4. Distractions

Chapter 3

Distractions-Draco

"Hurry up, Harry. I want to be early for potions," Draco encourage with enthusiasm.

"Don't we have class with the Gryffindors, Draco?"

"You're right….Now we get to show them where the _real_ talent lies," he added smugly. Harry was lazily brushing his messy black hair, knowing it was impossible to tame when Draco walked up behind him.

"Harry. Potions. Now."

"What about breakfast?"

"Come on, Potter. Breakfast is for the weak."

"Yeah yeah, Blondie," Harry replied with a smirk. He slung his organized bookbag onto his shoulder and led the sluggish boy out of the common room.

Their footsteps echoed down dungeon corridor and many other students heading to the great hall gave Draco sour glances as though he'd corrupted the Golden Boy.

"Hey, Malfoy what's the matter?" Draco felt his face pale. He shouldn't be friends with the saviour of the wizarding world. His parents would be furious. He's consorting with the enemy. Dumbledore knew it. Crabbe and Goyle knew it. Everyone knew it.

Draco felt his eyes well with tears and he quickened his pace.

"Draco! What do you think you're doing?" He heard Harry's voice call after him then heard the footsteps behind him step up their pace. Draco stopped where he stood and turned; tears now streaming down his face,

"Sod off, Potter!" He ran up the stairs at the end of the hall, past the potions classroom and up to the main floor. He assumed without him, Harry would give in to his hunger and devour the entirety of the great hall, so he avoided breakfast and headed upstairs to the bathrooms where no one would be able to see a Malfoy sob. As he was hiding his tear-streaked face, the bushy-haired girl he now knew to be Granger ran past him sniffling. Her whereabouts did not concern him, though maybe Longbottom's offensively oversized teeth had reduced her to tears.

When he reached the boy's bathroom he shut himself in a stall and let his head fall to his hands. _My father will hurt me again. I will destroy the Malfoy name. The Dark Lord won't trust us anymore. Everyone will think I'm the reason Harry is a Slytherin. Everyone will think I'm the reason the wizarding world dies._

Suddenly, he heard very large footsteps thudding down the corridor outside the lavatory, then faint screams coming from the great hall; abruptly interrupting his thoughts. Sitting fixed on the toilet lid, not daring to move, he heard a grunt and an echoing crash, then a girl's shriek very close to him. He hugged his knees to his chest, his breath frantic and his blood cold. Then he could hear water bursting from pipes and more screams. With all the courage he could possibly muster, Draco removed himself from his concealment and slowly walked to the toilet door. With shaky breathing, he peered around the wooden door at the girl's lavatory and froze. Standing in front of the sink with his club raised was a troll. A bloody TROLL in Hogwarts! Then, ripping his gaze from the monster, he spotted Granger shivering under the last unharmed sink under the shadow of the massive creature. Draco couldn't bring his muscles to move or his jaw to close. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Longbottom and the Weasley running down the corridor towards the shrieking girl, though he then distinguished a mop of black hair prying around the corner behind them. He turned his attention to the spying boy and Harry's vibrant green eyes met his. With one last glance at the terrifying scene he sprinted past the doorway straight into Harry's arms. They were both shivering and Draco's tears returned for their vengeance from being pushed back for so long.

"I'm so sorry," the blonde boy said with trembling words. "I didn't mean it...I-" Harry pulled back, his robes now wet from the boy's incessant sobbing.

"You're not dead, you git," Harry replied with a smirk. "But what the bloody hell were you thinking earlier? Why would you say that to me?" His face hardened and he took a step back.

"I- someone's coming!" Their eyes widened and they hid themselves in the nearby broom closet. They crammed their faces up against the tiny window in the door and watched as Professors McGonagall, Snape, Quirrell, and Dumbledore rushed past, though the headmaster's eyes twinkled as he made eye contact with the concealed Slytherins.

"How does he always know?" Harry whispered, sounding exasperated. There was an awkward air in their cramped little closet and both boys understood why.

"You know who you are, right, Harry?" Draco asked him flatly. If he said any more he was sure he could never restrain his tears.

"No," Harry paused, "but I know that I don't want to be the saviour everyone expects me to be. Voldemort doesn't scare me and I don't understand why he should." Draco's frustration couldn't be sated any longer.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE, GOLDEN BOY? MY LIFE HAS BEEN CONTROLLED BY THE MAN YOU REFUSE TO FEAR. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING, HARRY." The Malfoy heir couldn't control the beading tears in his eyes as he took one last look at the emerald green eyes gleaming across from him in the slits of light through the door. Nothing was fair. He couldn't even have one friend for himself. Draco stormed through the door and went to potions on his own. Going back to the common room wasn't an option, he needed a distraction and he was sure Severus would provide just that.


	5. The Quartet

Chapter 4

The Quartet-Harry

* * *

The messy-haired boy was left raw, standing alone in the dismal broom closet, the tears beginning to leave streaks down his cheeks. Draco had left the door open in his fury but Harry couldn't be bothered to close it. _What is Voldemort's connection to the Malfoys?_ He pondered. The boy took few slow steps forward watching the hall where the blonde's robes had disappeared when he heard footsteps coming from his right.

"Miss Granger, would you mind escorting Harry here to the Gryffindor common room for the night?" The headmaster's calm voice drew near as more frantic footsteps followed.

"Uh, yes sir," a girl's voice responded.

"Wait, the Slytherin git?" came a familiar defensive tone. Harry looked over and saw the expected unkempt red hair, as well as Hermione and the kid with the oversized teeth. Harry looked at Ron with remorse and his cheeks were shining with tears.

"Um...Hullo, Harry," Longbottom stuttered. "I'm sorry about what happened with Malfoy, but...um, you're welcome to stay with us for the night," he finished with a shy smile.

"Thank you, Neville," Harry responded, "I would like that very much."

The four first years approached the Gryffindor common room and was met with a drowsy Fat Lady, snoring in her painting. Ron had remained cold towards Harry and he wasn't sure if that would ever change but Hermione and Neville had been very sympathetic towards the Slytherin boy.

"Eh ehm," Hermione tried. "Um, hello?" She tried tapping on the painting but to no avail, the Lady was clearly a heavy sleeper. "Oh, Harry, do you need to get your things from Slytherin? I'll go with you if you want."

"Um," Harry hesitated. He risked running into Malfoy but he was sure there wouldn't be any spare beds in the Gryffindor commons so he'd need to snatch some things of his own. "Yeah that sounds good, thank you."

"Alright then, you two," she gestured towards the Gryffindor boys, "can wait for another Gryffindor to get the password or try to wake the Lady, though knowing you two we'll be stuck out here all night. Harry and I will be back soon."

"Alright 'Mione, don't get abducted by a snake."

"Ron, grow up," she said with a certain finality as she turned on her heel and Harry expected he was to follow.

Once they were down far enough to be out of earshot he heard Hermione clear her throat beside him.

"Yes..?"

"Oh um, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Malfoy isn't...you know…"

"He isn't what," Harry replied curtly.

"He's not...nice."

"You don't know him like I do, Granger."

"Well...I don't think you know him how you think you do either, Harry." She hesitated, "What do you know about the Malfoys?"

"Um…" Harry realized he didn't really know anything about Draco's family. "They're probably blonde?"

"Harry, I'm serious. They're dangerous. I don't think you know what you've gotten yourself into."

"Draco is my best friend!" Harry's temper had been short since the blonde boy turned on him. "Besides, how would you know anything about him anyway?"

"Ron's told me enough. Their families have been rivals for years, but that's not my point. I just think you need to be careful. Malfoy's father is really close to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Why do people keep calling him that? It's Voldem-"

"Shh! We don't say his name!"

"Voldemort," Harry finished with a challenging glance at Hermione. "Look, I don't know how I fit into that mess but I know that I don't want to deal with this whole 'prophecy' thing, OK?"

"Harry, it's not that simple."

"Then what could _possibly_ make it complicated?"

"You're the one who killed him the first time, Harry." The boy stopped walking and nearly stopped breathing.

"No, no, 'Mione I've never killed anyone before and I think I would know if I had."

"Harry, even I know this and my parents are Muggles. You've never questioned your scar before?" She asked him with a tone of disbelief, almost as though she was shocked that someone could be so ignorant to their own past, a past that it seemed everyone else knew.

"It's from a car crash. That's how my parents died."

"Harry…" Hermione almost looked like she wanted to cry. "That's not true…"

"Why is it that everyone seems to know me better than I do myself?" Harry exclaimed as his voice once again began to rise.

"Would you like me to explain it to you or would you rather keep living in the dark?" Harry paused and decided to give up his defence. She was right. If everyone seemed to know his story then there must be some truth to it.

"Alright, go ahead." They slid their backs against a wall in the dungeon and rested on the cold stone.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed your parents, Harry. You were only a baby but he came to kill you."

"What? Wh-"

"Would you be quiet! I'll get there." She cleared her throat and began again. "Anyway, the prophecy said that a boy born at the end of July with parents who fought against the darkness would be the one to ultimately defeat him, and you fit that criteria so, naturally, he targeted a 15 month old baby."

"But...I'm not dead." Hermione looked over at him with a challenging glance and sighed.

"Yes, well...that's why you are The Boy Who Lived. He - he couldn't kill you, Harry and no one knows why. All that was left was your scar and the Dark Lord was just...gone."

"So how do the Malfoys fit into all of this?"

"Well I would be the most qualified to answer that question, Potter." Harry's head snapped up and he saw the blonde boy walking down the hall towards them.

"What are you doing here, Draco?"

"None of your business, but I'm just in time to answer your query." Hermione was looking down at the floor as though their lack of eye contact would ensure that Malfoy wouldn't notice her. "Is the Mudblood trying to befriend you, Potter? Have you already found a replacement?" Draco seemed to be mocking him but Harry could tell that there was some pain embedded in his statement. Then he realized where he had heard the term "Mudblood" before.

"Hey," Harry asked the boy," what does that mean?"

"What does what mean?" He responded.

"It means dirty blood, Harry." There were tears starting to form in her eyes and her voice was quivering. Harry put his hand on her shoulder and looked back at the Malfoy.

"Then why is it the Slytherin password?" He asked tersely; his lips tight.

"Because she doesn't deserve to be here at all. Her parents are muggles."

"She has as much right to be here as you and I, Malfoy."

"You don't know anything, Potter." He added as he began to walk past them, though Harry stood up to block his path.

"You keep saying that. If you really want me to know 'something' you're going to have to explain it to me."

"Explain it to you! Ha! FINE!" Draco took a step closer and took a menacing stance. "My father wants to kill you!" His voice was menacing and the words snaked through his teeth. Harry was breathless. Draco's voice was shaking and his icy eyes were exploring Harry's; searching for some sort of answer before he could open his mouth. Suddenly, Malfoy brushed past Harry towards the Slytherin commons but not before Harry could see the tears in his eyes.

"DRACO!" He said as he grabbed the boy's pale wrist. "I'm still your friend." The blonde turned his head and broke free from Harry's grasp as he fled to the commons.

Harry's breath was shaking when he felt Hermione's arms encircle him in a comforting hug.

"We have some extra blankets in Gryffindor," she said to him softly as he rested his chin on her shoulder.


	6. Crimson

Chapter 5

Crimson-Harry

It had been weeks since Draco had burst again, and since then Harry had rarely stayed in his own commons. Gryffindor felt much more like his home and the tension between him and the blonde boy certainly helped that, but still, there was something more. Something that Harry couldn't shake despite how hard he tried. Nothing could distract him from the thought that he and Draco would never be the same. He felt cold every time the idea crossed his mind. They had only know each other for a few weeks but there was something there that he didn't have with anyone in Gryffindor, not even Hermione.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice disrupted his contemplation. "You're doing it again aren't you." She crossed her arms and stood over Harry; sitting on the floor in front of the crackling fire. The boy snapped out of his trance and quickly shook his head, though not daring to look her in the eyes.

"No, 'Mione, I'm fine...really."

"No, you're really not, Harry." She positioned herself next to him on the crimson rug. Her face was illuminated by the flames and held a certain sadness. With a sigh she rested her head on his shoulder. "You know what I think about him."

"I have to do something...I just have to."

"There's nothing to be done, Harry. The Malfoys-from what I've heard they're not something you want to interfere with." With a shaky breath, Harry turned his head to look at the girl;

"What has Ron told you about them?" Harry's raven hair hung in his eyes but was parted in a way that allowed Hermione to see the famous scar just above his vibrant eyes. There was hope glistening within them but "The Boy Who Lived" always seemed to be recognized before 'Harry Potter.' Harry wanted none of this, and if it hadn't been for this bloody scar he could be right here with his best friend.

"Do you really want to know?" The boy hesitated but replied with a curt nod. "Well-"

"What are you two doing still awake?" came a drowsy voice from the stairs behind them as Ron came stumbling into the room.

"Just-talking," Hermione replied. She knew Harry didn't really want to share his relationship with Draco to Ron. The Weasley never had anything kind to say so he tried to avoid the topic to the best of his ability.

" 'Bout what?" he replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Malfoy." Harry burst in before Hermione could make any more excuses.

"Eck," he responded with a wrinkle of his nose. "Why? He's a prick, there's nothing more to it." He shuffled drowsily towards them and fell clumsily onto the sofa behind them.

"Ron, how would you feel if I said that about you?" She turned around to look at him defensively.

"Oh cmon, 'Mione," Ron replied. "They're all evil."

"Clearly you're biased."

"No really," the redhead raised his eyebrows and sat up; becoming more alert. "His own dad is one of the lead followers of You-Know-Who!"

"That doesn't make Draco evil, Ron! I agree that he's not...the nicest person...but he's Harry's friend! We need to be there for him and if you won't then I will!" She stood up and crossed her arms; her unruly curls bouncing around her as she did. Ron was growing more aggravated with each word she said.

"Do you know what he did to me the first day we met?" Hermione's defensive stance became more uncertain. Her brow furrowed and she looked down at Harry. "He ditched me for that bloody bastard! Why would I support him in his quest to get him back?" The redhead threw his arms in the air and stood from his position on the couch. Harry now sat on the floor between the two and covered his head in his hands. Everything was already falling apart. Maybe he would have been better off staying trapped under the stairs….

"Well I'm sorry that happened, Ron but Harry is our friend and what he needs right now is his _best_ friend."

"No-" Harry stood up between them, looking sheepish, "He's right 'Mione." The raven-haired boy turned to his friend. "Ron, I'm sorry I left you on the train that day and...I understand if you don't care about Malfoy. You have more history with him than I do, but I have to try my best to fix this." Ron's face softened and he dropped his arms.

"Harry-I don't like him, and I never will, but I like you...so I'll help you. But promise me you won't ever bail on us for that snake again, alright? Now can we _please_ go to bed now?" The boys grinned widely at each other and they heard a gentle giggle from behind them as Hermione came and hugged them both,

"Yes, I think we all need that right about now."

"Agreed," Harry said with a grin. He assumed his position for the night on the Gryffindor couch. The fire was reduced to embers flickering at his side and he let his eyes wander to the narrow window across from his makeshift bed. The stars seemed a million times brighter that night; each being reflected in the curious emerald eyes gazing out at them before they drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: Hullo, everybody! Thank you for your kind reviews...this is the first fanfiction I've ever posted so I'm glad you guys like it :) Anyways, I will likely make 5 chapters for every novel, maybe give or take a few, but I really wanted to make the first novel into Draco/Harry's 'preposition' if you will, so the next one (as of now) will actually be related to The Chamber of Secrets. This chapter was a bit shorter than the others but it will pick up again in the next one so stay tuned!


	7. Knowing

Chapter 6-Year Two

Knowing-Draco

Voices were muffled, footsteps were muted, but his father's presence was glaring. Draco walked down Diagon Alley with his gaze focused intently on his feet, knowing his father would accuse him for not holding his form should he let his eyes wander to the vibrant colors surrounding him, to the laughter of wizarding families musing at the children's reactions to their newfound magic-

"Draco. Get your books," he heard his father hiss at his side. The boy responded with a short nod and watched as his father's pretentious figure headed for Gringotts Bank. Draco never liked going there. He felt consumed by the ornate structure and the judgmental gazes of the goblins lining the floor. He knew he could never escape his status as a Malfoy, but he did what he could to avoid reminders. The boy took a breath and a quick glance back at his father, then let a grin spread across his face. He really did enjoy Diagon Alley. It was an escape from his lavish home at Malfoy Manor. Living there wouldn't be so awful if there weren't so many memories attached to it, many that he would much rather forget, but now was not the time to bring them back. He turned to Flourish and Blotts book shop and pushed the door open, triggering a pleasant bell, but was cut short at the commotion on the other end of the room.

A line (more or less) of witches crowded the shop, eagerly awaiting something that Draco couldn't see. He maneuvered his way through the crowds of women tightly clutching books until he caught sight of an obnoxiously overdone blonde head of hair; covered in curls, complete with a pink bow on the back, but what really caught his attention was the unkempt raven hair beside him. He caught Harry's emerald eyes with his own and immediately turned on his heel. His father would not tolerate him leaving the shop without his books so he quickly climbed the stairs and pretended to pointedly study one of the many books stacked from the floor. He had never been so thankful for a crowd of fawning women. Now he understood what they were all gawking over: Gilderoy Lockhart, the biggest fraud in the wizarding world. Draco scoffed. His father had told him all about Lockhart; how he erased the memories of wizards so he could get away with claiming their accomplishments. To be fair, Draco was fairly impressed by his shameless plagiarism, but was also frustrated by the amount of attention the groomed man received. Then he paused. _What was he doing with Harry?_ Draco's brow furrowed. _Potter couldn't have fallen for his lies could he?_ The blonde boy laughed at the thought, earning a curious glance from a woman waiting near him. _The famous Harry Potter becoming the biggest fan of the greatest fraud. No. Stop thinking about Harry. You know what your father will do…._ Draco quickly turned his attention to the book he had been pretending to read.

A sketch of a large snake greeted him from the center of the page, surrounded by notes and labels. He slowly traced his slender fingers across edge of the page, his eyes pointedly scanning the paper, when suddenly his heart stopped. His skin lost the little colour it had and his blood ran cold as the sound around him was muted. With shaking hands, he frantically ripped out the page and, just as he did, he saw Potter and the Weasleys walking towards the door, the door that his father had just walked through. He couldn't be seen acting friendly towards Harry, no matter how he wanted to, so he put on his sneer and joined Lucius' side despite his violent unease.

"Ooo, Potter! Got yourself a girlfriend?" Draco teased him.

"Now now, Draco, don't be rude," Lucius' drawling voice responded. Draco heard his father and Ron's bantering about who was the better wizarding family, but the young Malfoy was otherwise occupied. He had to get the paper to them somehow. His eyes drifted downwards and spotted Weasley's redheaded little sister holding a cauldron with a textbook and journal in it. Harry was positioned slightly in front of her in a protective sort of way, so Draco decided to take the chance. He caught Harry's eyes in his and walked forward until he could feel his breath against his face. He quickly dropped the crumpled page into the cauldron.

"See you at school." Draco said with a sneer as he turned on his heel and followed his father's trailing robes out of the shop.

* * *

The noise was overwhelming; reverberating against the stone walls within the Great Hall. Draco tilted his chin up to see the candles calmly hovering above him. Crabbe and Goyle were bickering with Pansy as was custom for their meals at Hogwarts, but now the sound felt amplified by a million. His chest found a rhythmic pattern as he closed his eyes. What he remembered in the book shop set him on a small ledge of patience. The things he heard within the walls of Malfoy Manor left no room for doubt.

"What you takin' my pumpkin juice for?" Crabbe's face scrunched up as he snapped at Pansy.

"This," Pansy said with a smirk as she poured the juice down the cardigan of a new Slytherin student. The young boy burst into tears and sat as far has he possibly could from the elder girl, keeping a watchful eye on her.

Draco turned to her, "We don't do that to our own, you twit."

"Oh, getting snappy are we? Potter still twisting your panties, hm?"

"No!" he replied defensively. The girl next to him scoffed and replied with a knowing smirk just as two disheveled boys burst through the doors of the Great Hall.

The room erupted with chatter, though the Headmaster seemed to remain unphased. Draco's face went pale as he noticed the shorter boy's raven hair standing beside the obnoxious ginger.

"So...your panties are perfectly fine, hm?" Pansy teased at his side.

"You just-...please stop." She turned away with a sigh, but didn't fail to notice Draco's eyes dart up to Harry as he assumed his place at the Slytherin table; noticeably uncomfortable. Professor Snape burst through the door after them, stewing with anger, his billowing robes following him up to his chair at the staff table beside Gilderoy Lockhart himself.

"OK, honestly what in the name of Merlin is going on between you two," Pansy prodded.

"It's none of your damn business, so stop asking." Draco replied curtly.

"If it's your dad-"

"I said _Stop. Asking._ " The girl sighed and resumed her dinner, though Draco's breathing was already becoming unsteady. _What happens if he comes back to Slytherin._

* * *

"First years, you will be led to your common rooms by your house prefects, all other students may wander the castle until curfew," Dumbledore concluded with a kind smile. Draco knew he would not be going to the commons until Filch caught him and dragged him there himself.

"Hey, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle already left," Pansy told the distraught boy, "You coming?"

"No, you go ahead, I have to do something first."

"...OK," she replied with hesitation. "See you later I guess." She turned and followed the others to the Slytherin common room. Malfoy waited until she was out of sight when he left for the library, a certain snake filling his thoughts until he wasn't able to think straight.

He burst through the great wooden doors and was instantly hit with the smells of burning wood and old books. The embers were dimming in the fireplace facing the grand rows of bookshelves, illuminating the room with an orange glow. Madam Pince was standing behind the checkout counter, carefully turning the pages of an ancient looking novel, almost like it was more important than life itself. Draco walked purposefully through the rows of books when he stopped. Sure enough he saw Harry sitting between the towering bookshelves, intently staring at the pages of an old leather bound book. Draco paused to get a better look at what he was reading when Harry noticed him.

"Hey." Draco jumped and he looked back at his startling green eyes. Harry's face softened at the sight of the blonde. Malfoy struggled to find words to respond to his simple "Hey." " _Hey"_ was all it took for his composure to shatter. He knew what was happening this year, and he knew Harry wouldn't be able to make it out alive...but he also knew that he couldn't bear that. He marched down the aisle and stood over him.

"What are you-"

"You need to leave," Draco warned him in a hushed whisper.

"What the hell, Draco! We haven't talked in months and now you're telling me to leave?!"

"Lower your voice," he hissed. "Someone told my father about how close I got to you last year. Let's just say anyone who gets to opportunity to rat me out again will jump at the chance." Harry's eyes widened,

"So...your father hired students to _spy_ on you?"

"Yes but that's not the point. You need to get out of the castle. I don't know how but you just have to."

"Draco...what's going on." His voice was soft; his eyes searching for answers.

"I can't-" His eyes started to well with tears.

"You can tell me, I promise not to tell anyone else-"

"No, I physically _can't_ tell you…" Harry's concern was obvious. "He caught me-" Draco was nearly choking out the words, the tears starting to stream down his face. "I heard...everything." He simply couldn't contain it anymore and he fell onto Harry's shoulders, hugging him tight. His tears left marks on the boy's sweater, but the arms that encircled him told him that he didn't mind.

* * *

"OK, I'll walk in first then you can come in with the potions book and tell them you went to the library to study early," Harry said in hushed tones to Draco outside Slytherin. The blonde replied with a curt nod as Harry walked through the cold dungeon wall.

Draco began to pace up and down the corridor when he heard other footsteps approaching him. He quickly darted behind the corner, trying to silence his breaths and clutched the potions book tight to his chest.

"Draco, I know you're here somewhere," a taunting voice called out to him, making Draco's blood run cold. "You can't hide forever." Footsteps echoed up and down the corridor, amplified by the stone. "I know what you did, I know you broke your promise." The voice was drawing closer, and closer, and close enough that he could feel the breath on his neck. " _You know what your daddy is gonna do to you now._ "

* * *

don't worry i hate myself for taking this long to upload too. next chapter will hopefully be up soon, and as always feedback is always greatly appreciated 3


	8. Memory

Chapter 7

Memory-Harry

Harry sat in the Slytherin commons impatiently. Every other student had left to the sleeping quarters, even Pansy and Blaise. Draco definitely should have come in by now. The boy fidgeted with his wand and tie, turning and twisting them until his fingers began to ache. Harry considered the possibility that Draco had simply left him; provided him with yet another sleepless night, but he decided to rule that out. It wasn't difficult to notice the internal battle Draco was fighting, it was apparent since day one. His brooding eyes had seen things nobody should witness in a lifetime. Harry of course knew the look, he saw it every time he looked in the mirror (being locked in the cupboard for the greater part of your life does that to a person), but Draco's seemed darker. In fact, they mimicked his father's. Harry had only one encounter with Mr. Malfoy, but there were shadows behind his eyes, the products of purely evil things.

His trance was broken when he heard a thud outside the common room. Harry's head snapped towards the sound, eyes wide as he bolted out of the common room only to find Draco limp on the cold floor.

"Draco! Hey, hey, what happened!," He exclaimed frantically. Harry ran to him and checked his neck for a pulse, letting out a sigh of relief when he felt the beating. He desperately held his face in his hands and checked his robe for blood. Other than the boy's abnormally cold skin he seemed perfectly intact. Draco's eyes remained open but they were grey and clouded; his skin two shades lighter than the snowy shade it usually was. Despite his steady pulse, his breathing was erratic and rushed. Harry whispered incoherent ramblings to himself as he tried to figure out what to do before he decided to simply take him to the infirmary, as any sane person would...right?

Without a second thought he hoisted the boy to his feet and draped his arm across his shoulders, nearly dragging the boy's feet all the way down the corridor. His mind was racing trying to figure out an explanation when he remembered what Draco said about being watched, though he didn't realize just how serious he was. When it came to his father, the blonde seemed to disconnect from himself and put on the mask his father wanted him to wear. He avoided the subject whenever it was possible, but now Harry wasn't sure he could run from it anymore.

"W-What?" The blonde awoke abruptly and nearly fell over the railing of the staircase before Harry pulled him back.

"You're awake!" He studied the boy's face for a brief moment and noted that his eyes had remained clouded, though his face had regained the little color it usually held.

"Yeah, now what did you do to me, you git!" Draco's brow was angry and confused, his hand darting to his wand and hexes readily waiting at his lips.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Huh, I don't know, Potter," he spat, "Maybe I'm referring to the fact that, after a year of not speaking, I wake up in the middle of a staircase and you're the only one anywhere near me!"

"What are you -"

"Oh don't play cute with me, Golden Boy. Now what did you do." Draco's fury radiated off of him like fire, but Harry wasn't sure what had ignited it.

"Draco -"

"First name basis too? Huh! How long was I asleep?" He mocked.

"What's your problem?" Harry was struggling to keep his composure here but his frustration was only being prodded.

"My problem?! You're my problem, Potter! How daft are you really? We're not friends, you twit. We can't ever be friends. You've already made sure of that! I don't know what you're on about but I suggest you stay clear of Slytherin. I can't promise you the restraint I've managed in these past four minutes, so if you do decide to come back don't be surprised when your tongue grows to be six feet long." Draco sneered and swiftly turned back down the way they came to the Slytherin commons, leaving a very distraught Harry behind him.

His mind was racing, scratching, scouring for answers, but nothing broke the surface. So, naturally, he sought out the help of the brightest witch he knew.

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry whispered urgently through the door of the Gryffindor common room. "Bloody hell, HERMIONE!"

"WHAT?" The unruly curls he knew all too well appeared on the balcony above him. She was clearly agitated by being disturbed so late at night, but stomped her way down the stairs to meet him anyway.

"It's Draco. He's not...well…" Harry fumbled for the right words, clearly straining himself to find them, "He's...sorta...forgotten everything?" Hermione's face contorted into the most confused expression anyone could manage.

"What do you mean he's 'forgotten everything'? That doesn't make sense!" Just then, a lanky figure rubbing it's eyes walked up behind her.

"What are you talkin' about?" He realized the voice belonged to Neville, a very tired Neville, but Neville nonetheless. His striped pyjama set was draped awkwardly around his body, but they seemed reasonably comfortable. One button was missing from the middle but he didn't seem to mind, though he may have just been too tired to notice before he put them on.

"Don't worry about it, Neville...you should really go back to bed," Hermione advised him.

"Nobody ever tells me 'nothin," he replied groggily. He sounded disappointed but obeyed anyway, though it was reasonable to assume that he would forget the encounter entirely in the morning.

"We should take this outside," Hermione added before ushering the Slytherin out the door. "OK, so what makes you think that Malfoy 'forgot everything'?"

"Well, earlier today he confronted me in the library -"

"And what on earth would you be doing in the library, Harry?" She was astonished at the mere suggestion that the boy even knew where it was.

"Well...Ron and I were late today because, um, the door to the platform closed, so I wanted to know if something like that was even possible -"

"Wait. How did you two get to school then?" Hermione's arms began to cross when Harry realized that Ron hadn't told her any of this, and she was not very pleased.

"Uh...well, we stole his dad's flying car." Harry couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with the girl in front of him. She had a motherly quality that made it impossible to admit something like that proudly.

"Oh yes, _naturally_." Her words were practically dripping with sarcasm. "What on Earth were you two thinking! Honestly!" She threw her arms up in the air with a dissatisfied huff.

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, not the point. When I was skimming through a book to see if I could find anything about it he walked over to me and...told me that I needed to leave the school."

"What does that mean?" Luckily Hermione seemed to have dropped her vexed attitude and was now engrossed in this mystery, brow furrowed and all.

"He said his father found out how friendly he was being with me, and clearly that didn't go over well. Apparently he told students to keep watch to see if he would go against his orders, but the weird thing was, he told me that he physically _couldn't_ tell me what was going on."

"An Unbreakable Vow…." Hermione's voice trailed off. "I never thought…"

"What? What is...whatever you just said?"

"An Unbreakable Vow. It's when you make a promise so powerful that you die should you break it. I just never thought Lucius would go that far with his own son…I really hope I'm wrong, Harry. I'll have to look into it." So Harry may have been right after all. Draco's life was shrouded by dark magic. Living with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia was awful enough, he was practically forced into slavery, but the expectations the Malfoys had for their son were exponentially higher than Harry imagined. If his father was willing to go as far as to kill his son if he dared say whatever it was he heard...what kind of childhood did Draco really have?

"OK, so why would he tell you to leave the school? What does he know that we don't?"

"I'm not sure. After that we went to the Slytherin commons, only I walked in first so we wouldn't be seen together. After about twenty minutes I heard him fall and found him slumped against the wall on the floor…" Harry just couldn't bring himself to describe the scene to her. His cold eyes muddled by fog, his hair lying limp rather than elegantly framing his face and drifting over his eyes as it usually did, his face expressionless...it was like the life was just drained out of him and Harry wasn't there to stop it…

"Harry?" Hermione's voice brought him back to reality. "You OK?"

"Yeah it's just...he looked so barren. Like his spirit was gone and it just left the empty shell. So I figured I'd bring him to Madam Pomfrey, and I managed to get him to the second staircase when he woke up -"

"-but he didn't remember the library," Hermione concluded for him.

"Yeah." Harry really didn't know what to say, as the Gryffindor seemed to be even more perplexed than Harry. All he knew was that he was certainly not going to lose his best friend for a second time, especially not after he had just gotten him back.

"It's just...I don't know any memory charms powerful enough to erase only memories of a specific person. Usually they just erase entire sections of time." Her brow remained stubbornly furrowed and Harry could almost see the gears turning in her mind, desperately searching for a reasonable answer but only grinding her sanity instead. "Well, classes start tomorrow. You're welcome to sleep in Gryffindor again, Harry."

The boy answered with a soft smile and a sincere thank you as he wondered why he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor in the first place.

* * *

Snape's drawling voice was drilling into Harry's head describing...well Harry frankly had no clue what he was talking about. He had barely slept the night before. The image of Draco's limp body on the floor wouldn't allow it. Either way, whatever amount of energy he had left he spent staring at the glaring blonde head in front of him. His shoulders were hunched over his notes, his hand scribbling frantically across the page, pausing occasionally to dip his quill in the ink. Harry didn't understand why Hogwarts insisted on using quills rather than pencils or pens. He supposed it added to the 'castle' vibe but it really was inconvenient.

"Mr. Potter," Snape turned to the boy, "What potion predominantly uses scarab beetles and ginger root?" Harry's eyes lazily wandered over to his professor. No matter how hard he tried, there was no possible way to please Snape.

"I don't know," he answered lamely. He noticed snickers in front of him and his soul immediately felt heavier. Snape scoffed and, with a dramatic flourish of his cloak, turned his back to the class.

"Is there anyone else that can answer?" Draco's hand shot up.

"Yes professor. The Wit-Sharpening potion, of which Potter clearly needs a few gallons." More snickers followed and Hermione instinctively put a comforting hand on Harry's shaking fist. She didn't understand why Harry was so angry. Hell, Harry didn't know why either, but she did know she had to be there for him.

* * *

Quidditch season had finally begun, which of course meant intensified flying lessons. Harry walked with Ron, Hermione, and Neville across the field to the arranged brooms laid out in the places of each quidditch position. Tryouts were starting a week from the day, so Madam Hooch was pressing the younger students to "broaden their horizons" as she reminded them daily, or really just Harry specifically. Hooch apparently was very fond of his father, James, who she claimed was the greatest seeker of his year, which also meant that she would not let Harry skate by without at least trying out for his father's champion position.

"Bloody hell…" Harry followed Ron's gaze across the quidditch pitch and saw Draco Malfoy marching towards them flanked by his trusty brutes, Crabbe and Goyle. His bony fist was clenched proudly around a Nimbus 2001, the single fastest broom in existence.

"So, Potter. You've run back to your little Gryffindor trolls I see? Pity, that. If you hadn't poisoned me after you said those horrid things maybe you could have had a broom like mine." He smirked, "though I'm not so sure you'd be able to fly it anyway. You might find it's a little too advanced for your simple mind, Potter." Malfoy virtually spat his name as the two blokes beside him began to giggle uncontrollably.

"I'm shocked your standards are so high, considering you've got the two most vacant people on the planet following you around like fleas," Harry retorted. Draco looked unreasonably offended while Crabbe and Goyle were still trying to process what Harry had just said. Malfoy said nothing, but clenched his jaw and marched back to his team.

Hermione looked puzzled, "Harry, what did he mean by 'after you said those horrid things'?" Harry's brow furrowed.

"I'm not sure." He didn't recall saying anything particularly rude before Malfoy woke up.

"Well that complicates things a bit, doesn't it?" Hermione's motherly voice was breaking through again. He noticed that was happening much more frequently now.

"Will anyone bother telling me what's going on?" Neville asked helplessly.

"Um well...um…'Mione?" Ron pleaded.

"Harry and Draco are having a little domestic and we think someone else is meddling with it," Hermione replied matter-of-factly.

" _Domestic_? 'Mione you're making it sound like we're a couple!" Harry chimed in. Hermione replied simply with a shrug of her shoulders when Madam Hooch blew her whistle to call the students' attention.

"LISTEN UP! YOU WILL EACH ASSEMBLE YOURSELVES INTO THE SAME TEAMS OF SEVEN AS YOU WERE IN BEFORE. I WILL DECIDE WHICH POSITIONS YOU WILL PLAY TODAY. LINE UP WITH YOUR TEAM IN FRONT OF ME AND WE WILL BEGIN!"

Madame Hooch marched over to their team, consisting of himself, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Lee. "Alright, Mr Weasley, you will play beater with Mr Jordan. Ms Granger is the keeper; Mr Thomas, Finnigan, and Longbottom are chasers; and Mr Potter will play-"

"-Seeker. Yep," Harry finished for her. They were each supposed to have different positions every game, but Harry playing seeker was becoming a routine. She nodded,

"Very well. You will be playing first against Mr. Malfoy's team." She nodded with a certain finality and marched back to the center of the pitch to prepare the equipment.

"Of course we're playing against Malfoy…" Harry muttered to himself but Hermione overheard him and cast him an apologetic glance. They all walked over to their respective brooms and mounted them, preparing themselves for the piercing whistle.

"FFFWUUUU!" Harry confidently kicked off from the ground and noticed that Malfoy was playing seeker for the opposite team. His muscles tensed. Harry had never felt more determined to win one of these beginner games. He flew past Hermione shakily hovering over to her position in front of the goal posts and noticed Ron's terrified face as he watched the two practice bludgers shoot out of the box. The training set weren't nearly as violent as the real ones, but he could understand Ron's apprehension. Neville had barely left the ground, but he couldn't really blame him; he'd broken his arm during their first class. Dean, Seamus, and Lee were all decent enough, but anyone could argue that Harry was the strongest of their team.

Harry was so determined to find the snitch before Draco did that he didn't notice the heads of the houses take their seats in the stands. They watched intently as the raven-haired boy shot passed them in pursuit of the tiny golden ball. His figure was thin and lithe, his eyes quick and focused: the perfect seeker. Even Snape's focus on Harry couldn't be broken as he trailed the snitch like a bullet, a desperate hand reaching out, urgently grasping at the air in front of him. His broom simply couldn't close the distance, and Harry knew it just as well. He placed both hands in front of him and held onto his broom until his knuckles turned white. He slowly brought both feet up to stand on the other end and attempted to balance upon the thin bit of wood, though his eyes never broke focus on the gold flicker in front of him. He shifted his feet carefully towards the tip of his broom and reached out his hand again. The entire rest of the game had stopped, every gaze unwavering from the reckless boy. The snitch dipped lower and Harry followed, his broom nearly touching the grass below him when suddenly, his weight shifted slightly forward and the tip of his broom dipped down just enough to get caught on the ground. Harry was tossed messily from his broom and was left sprawled on the hard ground.

Everyone on the pitch watched in horror as Madam Hooch hurried over to him as he sat up.

"Potter! Potter are you alright?" She called as she reached him. He rose to his feet and held his hands up to his mouth. "Oh dear, SOMEONE GET A BIN!" She called to the class. When no one moved she turned back to Harry. He was holding the golden snitch with both hands, looking down at it in complete and utter disbelief. "Oh my…" The professor trailed off.

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" He heard Lee shout from the opposite side of the pitch. His team and the students watching from the stands erupted in cheers. A huge grin spread across Harry's face as he held the snitch up with pride. He'd done it. The students rushed over to him, their faces beaming as they shouted congratulations.

The crowd around him was broken by a tall figure dressed in black. He walked purposefully towards Madam Hooch,

"Hello Professor Snape. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Miss Hooch," He continued in his distinct drawl, "I do understand that you summoned us here to fill our teams before the start of the season." He paused and looked down his nose at Harry. "And I would like to offer Mr. Potter the position of seeker for the Slytherin house." He did not look pleased to propose this idea, rather the opposite in fact. It seemed more like he would rather light his own cloak on fire than admit that Harry was a good seeker, but Harry was thrilled nonetheless. He heard his friends cheer though he noticed the unmistakable look of betrayal on Malfoy's face.

"Yes, Sir. I would like that very much."

"Well done, Harry!" He heard Ron call out. He was rather bored of playing seeker in these practice games, but the thought of playing for his house ignited the spark he had the first time he rode a broom. He knew Malfoy would only despise him more for this, but Harry knew he would find a way to fix what they had before, he would do whatever it took to get his friend back. Hopefully things would start looking up for him now.

* * *

hey guys! sorry for the delay but i hope i made up for it by a massively long chapter. either way, i love all of your feedback so keep it comin'! ^-^


End file.
